Kasta
by FI.Alba IkranAgung
Summary: Kenyataan membuat dirimu sadar akan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Penghianat adalah ganjaran yang tidak selalu didapatkan dari kesalahan .


**Kasta**

.

xXx

.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

.

.

xXx

Kenyataan membuat dirimu sadar akan siapa dirimu sebenarnya.

Penghianat adalah ganjaran yang tidak selalu didapatkan dari kesalahan

.

.

.

.

1-shot

xXx

Maaf kalo fanfic ini jelek dan gaje saya bingung di tata bahasanya. Kayanya sangat tidak nyaman dibaca. Apalagi alurnya

Maafin ya

Dan juga maaf kalo saya sering pake properti rokok soalnya entah mengapa yang ada dipikiran saya itu identik dengan orang frustasi

Selamat membaca

.

Perasaan.

Apa itu perasaan, apakah mungkin perasaan adalah dimana saat kau merasakan kenyamanan disana.

Aku rasa tidak, karena nyatanya saat perasaan yang kumiliki ini hancur. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti hidupku.

Yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa marah dan kecewa yang berlebihan. Bahkan hampir membuat semua yang ku miliki hilang.

Dan itu hanyalah karena satu kata yang sama sekali tidak berarti.

Perasaan

Cinta

Kasih

Dan apalah itu nama lainnya. Aku dipermainkan.

.

.

.

.

**Kasta**

**Naruto pov ON**

Aku menapakan kaki diatas aspal sekarang. Dengan bermodal tekad aku mulai melangkah di deretan bata paving yang terasa masih baru.

Tentu saja tidak hanya tekad yang aku bawa dikota besar ini. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku datang dari desa hanyalah karena impian dan harapan yang aku percayakan pada peruntunganku dikota besar ini.

Dengan harapan bahwa kehidupan ku akan semakin baik dikota ini.

Rasa malu?

Jangan tanyakan itu, rasa malu tentu saja ada meskipun itu hanyalah sekecil kerikil ataupun sebesar bukit sekalipun.

Bayangkan saja ketika matahari mulai muncul ke angkasa, para penduduk kota mulai beranjak beraktivitas tak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang ini.

Tapi nyatanya semua itu tentu saja berbeda.

Saat orang-orang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menggunakan baju rapi tas kantor dan sepatu yang mengkilap, dengan perut buncit mereka.

Bekerja dengan nyaman tanpa berpeluh sedikit pun.

Sedangkan denganku?

Aku bekerja dilapangan dengan baju alakadarnya kotor dan compang-camping, hanya beralaskan kulit kaki dan tidak membawa tas melainkan membawa palu cangkul dan berkilo-kilo karung dibawah teriknya matahari yang semakin menusuk menjelang siang.

Dan kalian pasti tahu betapa banyak peluh yang akan keluar dari tubuhku.

Bahkan kulit tubuhku menjadi coklat karena terik matahari itu.

Tapi tentu hal itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, mengingat jika aku tidak sendirian dikota ini.

Ya mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Kiba sahabatku yang bernasib sama seperti diriku yang harus memeras peluh hanya untuk makan sehari-harinya.

.

.

Sekarang matahari telah berada tepat diatas ubun-ubun kami para pekerja proyek yang tengah beristirahat dengan segelas kopi panas.

Yah meskipun matahari sangat terik, kopi panas tetaplah menjadi minuman penyegar yang sangat ampuh bagi kami uang sedang kelelahan akibat kerja kasar yang kami lakukan.

Aku dan kawan-kawan ku dari desa memang kuli termuda yang bekerja disini. Karena itulah juga kamilah yang paling energik diantara yang lain.

Ya kuli proyek disini rata-rata sudah berkeluarga dan punya anak.

Tapi tentu akan tetap menyenangkan jika berkumpul dan bersenda gurau saat lelah. Meskipun umur terpaut sedikit jauh.

Rasa kebersamaan ini terlalu nyata untuk dilupakan begitulah. Dan disini pulalah aku dan teman-temanku mengenal yang namanya rokok.

Indahkan.

Ditengah sendal gurau kami yang begitu hangat di cuaca yang sangat terik. Disinilah aku melihat seorang gadis manis yang kukenal sebagai putri dari mandor proyek yang sedang kugarap dengan teman-teman ku. Sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kupikir dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu akan membuat semuanya selesai.

Tapi hal itu salah, lama kelamaan sesapan rokok ku semakin pahit dan pahit. Ditambah dengan tatapan miliknya yang begitu menyiksaku sekarang.

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkanku bahwa batang rokok ditanganku telah terbakar hingga filter. Pantas rasanya tidak enak.

"Waktunya bekerja". Begitulah ucap Ibiki, orang tua yang memiliki tubuh besar dan gempal.

Akupun segera berpaling dari wanita itu, sungguh tidak adil jika aku harus duduk dengan lamun ketika rekan ku sibuk bekerja.

Aku membuka baju karena terik panas yang begitu panas. Ku pertontonkan otot tubuhku yang sudah terbentuk sempurna seiring dengan pekerjaan ku yang begitu keras.

Dan tentu hal itu sukses membuat wanita disebrang sana kembali menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

xXx

.

Menjelang sore seluruh pekerja telah pulang terlebih dulu, termasuk Kiba dan juga Shikamaru. Karena entah mengapa tiba-tiba perutku terasa mules sehingga aku harus ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Dan saat aku keluar kamar mandi ternyata proyek telah sepi sementara barang-barang belum dibereskan. Terpaksalah aku harus mengemasi semua peralatan sendirian.

Mulai dari cangkul palu dan alat-alat lainnya. Apakah ini adil.

Menurutku ini adil karena sejak siang aku hanya melamun. Dan tak berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja.

.

.

**Naruto pov OFF**

.

Tiba malam yang membuat suasana proyek tampak sepi. Karena seluruh pekerja telah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi kelihatannya tidak untuk Naruto.

Pemuda pirang yang tengah menata karung semen ditempatnya.

Dengan hanya sebuah celana pendek tanpa atasan.

Tubuhnya dengan gagah melawan hawa dingin kota yang begitu menyejukkan.

Mulutnya pula tak henti-hentinya mengepulkan asap rokok seiring nafasnya yang semakin menderu akibat hawa dingin dan hembusan angin malam.

"Apa kau bisa mematikan rokokmu sayang? ". Begitulah teguran hangat dari sang putri yang baru saja datang dengan jaket tebalnya.

Naruto tersentak.

Gerakannya seketika kaku dengan seluruh pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya.

Gerakannya pelan mengambil rokok di mulutnya, lalu membalik tubuh menghadap gadis merah muda yang tingginya mungkin haya sebatas dagunya itu.

Di tatapnya emerald indah yang tengah bersinar di bawah pantulan sinar bulan.

Pandangan nya beralih pada tangannya. Memutar dan menimang batang rokoknya.

"Kau dulu tidak merokok". Gugup, tatapan itu terlalu tajam dan mengerikan untuk gadis sepertinya.

Naruto menghisap kembali rokoknya, menyesap nya dalam.

Dan meniupkan nya tepat diwajah cantik gadis dihadapanya.

Uhuhkk..

Sangat tidak sopan begitulah yang akan kita tangkap dari perbuatan pemuda itu yang dengan tanpa bersalah menjadikan seseorang sebagai perokok pasif.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? ". Tanya gadis itu sembari mengibaskan tangannya bermaksud mengusir asap dari wajahnya.

" Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? ". Ulang pemuda Naruto.

Sakura bingung dengan maksud kekasihnya, kenapa dia bertanya balik dengan pertanyaan yang sama padanya.

Sakura sudah sangat tidak nyaman dengan hubungan nya dengan Naruto. Sudah lebih seminggu pria itu mengambil jarak dengannya.

" Maksudmu? ".

" Bukankah kita sama? ". Tanya Naruto dengan seluruh perasaan yang ia kuatkan.

" Tentu saja. Kita saling mencintai, itu kenyataan nya kan". Senyum Sakura merekah indah.

Naruto membanting rokoknya dengan kasar.

"Tidak. Kita tidak sama, aku sangat bodoh saat mengatakan bahwa kita sama".

Sakura bingung apa maksud dari kekasihnya itu kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah.

Sakura sangat penasaran aoa yang telah terjadi.

" Aku dari desa dan kau kota".

"Kita sudah tahu itu kan tidak peduli kota atau desa cinta tidak memandang itu".

" Aku kuli dan kau m.. ".

" Kita juga sudah membicarakan itu, kita sama".

Naruto berpaling membelakangi Sakura.

"Ya kita memang sama". Sinis Naruto. Ucapannya begitu terasa pedas.

" Kau adalah seorang model yang berpose untuk nafsu para remaja".

"Apa mak.. ".

" Dan aku adalah badut beruang yang berpose untuk tawa kecil anak-anak ".

" Dan seorang gadis mendorongku karena aku ingin memberikan permen pada anak kecil yang menangis karena perbuatan kasar seorang pria ".

Sakura terbelalak kaget.

" Dan kau tahu gadis itu mengataiku penculik hingga orang-orang datang dan memukuliku.

Dan tanpa melihat wajahku gadis itu pergi berpelukan dengan pria itu".

Naruto akhirnya memperlihatkan bekas lebam dipipinya yang hampir memudar. "Apa ini adil? "...

. **"TBC"**

**. **

HAY SEMUA GIMANA KABARNYA. SELAGI NUNGGU NARUTO LATIHAN DI LEGENDARY SWORD, SAYA DAPAT IDE BARU INI.

menurut kalian gimana apakah idenya receh atau jelek. Kalo jelek nanti bakalan saya hapus ok.

REVIEW LAH yA

_Please_


End file.
